2,7-dichlorofluorescein (DCF) is currently the most successful commercial probe for hypochlorous acid (HOCl), but it suffers from poor selectivity and sensitivity. Previous reports have suggested that the probes for HOCl have various limitations in terms of sensitivity, selectivity, chemostability, and photostability toward reactive oxygen species (ROS) and a negligible response toward HOCl.